


Light

by justbecauseyoubelievesomething



Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Bellarke Co-Leaders, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Canon Compliant, F/M, Light Angst, Pining, Supportive Partners, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbecauseyoubelievesomething/pseuds/justbecauseyoubelievesomething
Summary: A Bellarke drabble for Writer's Month 2020. Prompt 11: light.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Light

They’ve been on the ground for a good six or seven months before Clarke sees them. Flickering on and off like living stars as they swirl in spirals above her head, bright against the dusky charcoal of the evening sky. She stops in the middle of Arkadia and lifts her nose to the sky, letting the little golden lights skim across her upturned face. She’s holding a bundle of papers under one arm; repair plans for Raven to approve before the morning work shift. She’s supposed to be meeting Bellamy after that, to write up alternate evacuation routes from the outer ruins. The current route from Factory Station is especially lacking in cover.

But in this moment, Clarke blinks up into the dancing lights and lets herself stand so still that she swears she can feel the earth turning under her feet. It should fill her with a sense of urgency, another ticking clock, counting down the seconds to Praimfaya. But it feels natural, peaceful. Like she’s just another part of this intricate dance, woven between the lights and the sky and the swaying grass at her feet.

“Clarke?”

She tenses for a fraction of a second, before her mind registers “ _ Bellamy _ ” and she relaxes again. She tears her eyes away from the glowing bugs to watch him step closer to her. The dusk is deepening to the colorless grey of night and he looks like an extension of the creeping shadows as he draws near.

“Everything okay?” His voice is a low rumble at the base of her spine and she lets herself bask in the warmth of it for another half second.

“Yeah, I was on my way in. I’ll be there in a minute.”

He hums in response, but instead of leaving he takes his place at her side, arms crossed loosely at his chest and chin tilted back so he can watch the lights with her. The way he fits at her side sends another pleasant tingle of warmth along her frazzled nerves.

“They’re beautiful,” he murmurs, apparently falling under the same spell that captured Clarke. She reaches out with her free hand and one of the tiny golden bugs grazes her fingertip before flitting higher, out of her reach.

“I think they’re called lightning bugs,” she says. Her brow wrinkles involuntarily as she tries to remember conversations with Wells from another lifetime. Sadness tugs at her heart and she takes a deep breath to push it back down.

“Fireflies.”

“Huh?” She turns and Bellamy is staring at her with one eyebrow raised, something like impatience crossing his features.

“You mean, fireflies, right?” He gestures towards the bugs and the look of absolute righteous indignation on his face makes Clarke nearly double over with laughter.

His lip curls a little more. “What?”

She hiccups through her giggles. “I definitely mean lightning bugs.”

Bellamy makes a sound somewhere between a growl and a sigh. “Testing my patience here, Princess.”

The nickname pulls her back a little and she wipes the tears from the corners of her eyes.

“Seriously, fireflies?”

Bellamy nods, still the picture of seriousness and Clarke tamps down another wave of laughter. Instead, she firms her chin and nods back at him.

“Alright then, fireflies. Happy?”

As she asks him she realizes that for a moment, even if it’s only a moment,  _ she _ is. Happy. Warm and laughing and lighter than air.

Bellamy smiles.

“Very.”


End file.
